TMNT Episode One-Shots
by toonanimefan
Summary: Some One-Shots from the episodes from the 5 seasons of the 2012 series. They will mostly be about Mikey. This story will be Rated T just to be safe.
1. Author's note: Episode List

**Author's note: Hey I don't own T.M.N.T but if I did we would see more of my favorite turtle….Mikey in the episodes. So I'll be making one-shots with Mikey in them. I may do more than one, one-shot for certain episodes.**

 **List of episodes that should have had more plots for Mikey:**

 **Season 1:**

*New Friend, Old Enemy

*I think His Name is Baxter Stockman

*The Gauntlet

*Panic in the Sewers

*It Came From the Depths

*Parasitica

 **Season 2:**

*Invasion of the Squirrelanoids

*Mikey Gets Shellacne

*The Wrath of Tiger Claw

*Vengeance is Mine

*Into Dimension X

 **Season 3:**

*Buried Secrets

*The Croaking

*The Pig and the Rhino

*Clash of the Mutanimals

*Meet Mondo Gecko

*Attack of the Mega Shredder

*The Creeping Doom

*The Fourfold Trap

 **Season 4:**

*Journey To The Center of Mikey's Mind

*The War For Dimension X

*The Evil of Dregg

*The Ever-Burning Fire

*Mutant Gangland

*Bat in the Belfry

*Requiem

*Owari

 **Season 5:**

*When Worlds Collide Part 1&2

 **Author's note: There might be more episodes but I wasn't sure right now….some of these ones I have to re-watch to remember what they were about. If they're any more episodes that I didn't put on this list I will add them. See you next time also please read and review this and my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Friend, Old Enemy-Pain

**Author's note: Hey here's the first one-shot. Remember I don't own T.M.N.T at all. This one shot is going to take place after the episode "New Friend, Old Enemy" having a moment between Splinter and Mikey you know father and son moment. :)**

 **Chapter 1: New Friend Old Enemy-Pain**

Mikey was in his room he was so upset right now. The one person who he thought he made a friend of turned against him.

He knew it was silly to still be upset about it even after he had a talk with Raph, and Un-friend Chris Bradford on that Website. He just couldn't stop the feeling that was still there. A dull ache in his heart, longing to have a friend…..

 **Splinter's Pov:**

I was very concerned for my youngest son. I could sense in his spirit that he's feeling pain. I decided to go and check on him.

I got to his room and I heard him crying. It broke my heart that he was feeling this way.

 **Knock Knock**

"Who is it?" (Mikey)

"It is me my son. May I come in?"

"Sure Sensei."

I opened the door and walked into the room and saw Michelangelo with tears in his eyes, sitting on his bed. I frowned; I was not used to there being anything but a smile on his face.

"What is the matter my son?"

"Oh nothing is wrong Sensei I was just thinking."

"Michelangelo I'm your father I know when you're lying. Tell me what is wrong, you are able to trust me my son." I encourage him.

 **Normal Pov.**

"Okay Sensei…I just…..I feel upset. I thought Bradford was really my friend….sob…..I just feel so stupid that I believed he wanted to be my friend…..sniff…..I shouldn't even try to make any more human friends….I should just be happy with having April as my friend….."

Splinter looks at him and puts a hand on his shoulder…..

"My son. You don't have to stop dreaming of making friends with humans…I just want you not to dwell on what has transpired between you and Shredder's henchman."

Mikey nodded smiling through his tears and wraps his arms around his father feeling a lot better than he was feeling earlier.

Splinter was smiling down at his son hugging him back, and rubbing the top of his head.

"Thanks for making me feel better….dad."

Splinter smiles hearing his son call him dad.

"You are welcome my son. I love you very much."

"Love you too."

Splinter holds Mikey until he falls asleep, and then leaves the room happy that he had his sons.

 **The End.**

 **Author's note: How did you like that one-shot. Sorry if Splinter was a little O.O.C. if he was I didn't mean to. Please R &R and no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2: Mikey's inner self

**Author's note: This chapter will be a one-shot about the episode "Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind" Remember I don't own T.M.N.T. I was thinking about having a little one-shot that starts off with inner Mikey meeting the neutrinos and then skipping ahead every so often, it's kind of hard to explain so you'll just have to read.**

 **Chapter 2: Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind-Mikey's inner self**

Mikey was in his head as his 6 year old self. He knew something was wrong with his body on the outside but he didn't know what. He was just walking around in one of his memories when he came across three rock machine things.

They started to shoot lasers at him causing him to scream and then run away from them down one of the tunnels.

******Skip to the farm house memory before his brother's show up******

 **Mikey's Pov:**

That was so scary; I wonder what those things were. I look up and smile when I see that I'm in my memory of Big Foot holding Donnie at the farm house.

I then heard a lot of noise coming from the first memory that I came from. I got scared so I got down on the floor and started to crawl away.

I went to my sub-conscious, and then when I was there I went to my imagination to hide from those big mean robots.

******Skips to when Mikey is eating that piece of pizza on his throne******

 **Mikey's Pov:**

I eat a piece a pizza and then I look down and see my big brothers. I smile; I now know that I'm going to be safe from those mean giant robots now that my big brothers are here to protect me.

 **End Mikey's Pov:**

******Outside of Mikey's head after the whole fight******

Mikey groans waking up with his head hurting badly. He looks and sees his brothers sitting in front of him with tubes on their foreheads.

He notices that he also has one on his head, he thinks to himself (Uh oh, the guys saw what really goes on in my head….they're so going to make fun of me.) Never has Mikey ever felt so insecure and vulnerable in his life.

He was too busy worrying about his brothers making fun of him that he didn't notice them looking at him with concern. Not until Leo spoke up.

"Mikey are you okay?"

"You guys going to make fun of me, aren't you?"

"What? Mikey! Why would we make fun of you?" (Donnie)

"Yeah what put that stupid idea into your head, you knucklehead?" (Raph)

"It's just that you guys saw in my head and…..would think (sobs) that I'm weird even more now that you saw inside of my head…."

"Oh Mikey we would never make fun of you for that reason." (Donnie)

"Yeah you're our little brother we would never let you get hurt." (Raph)

"Really?"

"Really Mikey…." (Leo)

The four of them hug not noticing that the professor, April and Casey leave the room to give them more privacy. Mikey really was lucky to have his three older brothers to protect him.

 **Author's note: Not the best one-shot but oh well. Please review it and please no flames.**


	4. Chapter 3: Dimension X- Months

**Author's note: Hi so I'm going to have this one-shot focus on Mikey when he was in Dimension X. They didn't go into that much detail of the months that Mikey spent there. Remember I don't own T.M.N.T or the characters.**

 **Chapter 3: Into Dimension X-Months**

 **Mikey's Pov:**

I just jumped through that Kraing portal without a second thought. All I cared about was rescuing my friend Leatherhead. I knew I was going to be yelled at by my brothers for doing this, but I didn't care at the moment.

I was just attacked by these glowing balls that were flying through the sky. I'm still trying to think of a name for them, but none of them have stuck with me.

I hope my brothers get here soon; it's really scary to be here all by myself for these past couple of day in Dimension X. I know the time here may move faster than earth but I don't know for certain.

It's been a couple of weeks now and still no sign of my bros. I guess they don't care enough to come rescue me. I managed to obtain some new gear that when I wear it I feel like calling myself "Savage Mikey"

I got that stuff after I was attacked by this wickedly huge monster type thing that I like to call "Rocktopuss".

I know sounds cool right? Well when I was running from it I screamed and found out that it reacted to the sound of my scream. It goes away, and that's when I found out that a lot of the stuff here must react to sound.

I found these cool worm things a couple weeks after I was attacked by "Rocktopuss" and it's pretty obvious to me what they did.

I squeezed it and a rope came out of its mouth, it was awesomely like my graveling hook back home. I hope that one of these days I could show my bros and we could rescue Leatherhead together.

These few months that I've been here have been so long. I wonder if my brothers have even been looking for me.

Just then I hear some screams that sound like my brothers and a roar from "Rocktopuss". That's when I knew that I finally wasn't alone in this Dimension anymore.

I gathered all the stuff I had and then went to go into battle and to save my big bros. I'm so happy that they actually came for me. I hope when this is all over that they won't be super mad at me.

 **Author's note: How was that? Please leave your reviews but please don't have any flames.**


End file.
